Helado de vainilla
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Después de verse con Akira, Kurosaki vuelve hasta su casa trayendo el helado que Teru le había pedido; ella pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar la relación que tenían. "Tú eres mía" le dijo, pero se olvidó de un detalle importante: Kurosaki es un tsundere.


Mi primer fanfic de Dengeki Daisy y espero que no sea el último :D No me gusta el título, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió uno mejor que ponerle, sepan disculparme xd

**Disclaimer:** Dengeki Daisy es de su autora y aunque lo quisiese Kurosaki no me pertenece :(

* * *

**Tsundere**

Kurosaki se dejó pesadamente caer en el sofá de su departamento y suspiró. Había sido un día bastante intenso y peculiar, pero por suerte todo había terminado bien. Al salir del departamento por la tarde pensó que sería algo realmente peligroso, que estaba arriesgando su vida o algo por el estilo; pero sólo había sido una patética charla con un tipo patético. Lo único bueno es que había sacado información, aunque le servía más a Masuda que a él.

Sonrió al recordar cómo esquivó el golpe de Akira y cómo se fue triunfante del lugar.

–¡Kurosaki! No empieces con el helado antes que yo lo haga –pidió Teru desde la cocina, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos del día.

–Tarde –dijo, llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

Cierto, ya había llegado, y estaba todo bien. Teru lo había recibido contenta y lo había abrazado, sin decirle una sola palabra. Enseguida comieron y ahora ella preparaba el postre que él le había traído, helado de vainilla.

Tasuku supuso que iría a la cama tarde esa noche particularmente despejada. Fue hasta el balcón, echó una rápida mirada y se encaminó hacia el sofá. Se podía ver gran cantidad de estrellas, y en el camino a casa había intentado distinguir algunas constelaciones, aunque sin éxito; él no sabía nada de astrología y esas cosas.

Comió otro poco más de helado antes de sentarse, sin mirar a Teru quien estaba ya allí cruzada de brazos a unos pocos centímetros de él. Bufó y le grito que era un egoísta por no esperarla, que no tenía paciencia, a, que iba a engordar si empezaba a comer mucho helado y que ojalá se quedase pelado, a lo que Tasuku sólo contestó con una risita. La conocía demasiado como para darse cuenta de que ella no estaba realmente enojada con él, y además, le encantaba cuando Teru se ponía así.

Aunque, en realidad, le encantaba Teru, así, a secas; le gustaba todo de ella. Su mal humor, sus quejas, sus actitudes infantiles, su sentimentalismo, sus pechos planos, su cuerpito delgado y sin curvas, su cabello detrás de sus orejas; el hecho que ella era capaz de dar todo con tal de ayudar, que era inocente, pero ingenua, que siempre daba lo mejor de sí, que no importaba cuánto tuviese que hacer o qué medios utilizar para ayudar a alguien o hacer volver a su lado a un pecador.

Posiblemente, él ya la amaba (Kurosaki estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de eso) pero verla en pijamas, manchada de helado de vainilla y con cara de tonta mirando la televisión –después de haberle arrancado un par de mechones– le hacían recapacitar de que aún faltaba un poco más para ese paso, es decir, para que empezaran a tener otro tipo de relación. Pero era más que seguro que lo daría alguno de estos días.

–Kurosaki, gracias –dijo su pequeña protegida en un hilo de voz, como cada vez que decía algo con un tinte sentimental, que muchas veces terminaba avergonzándolos… a ambos– por el helado, y ya sabes… por volver. Estuve muy preocupada, pero me alegro mucho que estés bien.

Y como cada vez que Teru hablaba así, lo miraba de _esa_ manera y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas, Kurosaki no podía resistirse y en un segundo abandonaba su actitud reacia y malhablada, dejaba de ser el conserje pervertido con pinta de delincuente, fumador y mala influencia para ser el amable y tierno Daisy, que siempre estaba para ella.

–Ven acá –le dijo con voz tranquila y ojos compasivos– ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con ese Akira?

Teru apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su querido Daisy y dejo que él la abrazara. Sin quererlo ni buscarlo, ella ya se había sonrojado y no podía para de comer el helado, a ver si eso le bajaba la temperatura de sus mejillas. Tasuku esperó un momento para comenzar su relato y aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella y sentir la frescura de su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha. Como siempre, Teru no emanaba un aroma característico, nunca se ponía perfume o se preocupaba por oler bien; pero tampoco olía mal. Era normal. Una chica de dieciséis años completamente normal, que estudiaba y tenía amigos con quienes reírse, como cualquier otra chica.

Pero, a su vez, Kurosaki sabía que Teru era distinta dentro de su normalidad. Él, que había llegado a conocer todo de ella siendo Daisy, sabía que ella tenía su encanto, algo extraordinario que ella ignoraba pero que a él lo cautivaba todo el tiempo. Aún no sabía bien qué era ese algo y dudaba poder descubrirlo algún día, pero se sentía atado a él de todos modos. Ése, más allá de la memoria de Souichiro, era el tesoro de Teru, que él estaba obligado a proteger día tras día y lo hacía con gusto. Jamás dudó en sacrificarse por ella, y lo haría en el momento que fuese con tal de protegerla a ella y a aquello sublime y extraordinario que llevaba en su interior.

_Pero él era un tsundere_. Todo lo que pensara, jamás se lo haría saber a Teru, ya suficiente había expresado en los mensajes. A veces se sentía avergonzado de haber escrito tamañas cosas. Pero Daisy hacía feliz a Teru… y él no podía negar que cada vez que recibía un mensaje de ella, una estúpida sonrisa se le aparecía en la boca.

–Al parecer, sólo usó el Jack O'frost como señuelo para robar información por su cuenta. Hasta me dio las gracias el estúpido…

Kurosaki no despegaba la vista del quiz show que estaban transmitiendo en televisión en ese momento, sin embargo Kurebayashi lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo, aunque solo había escuchado la mitad de las cosas, entre cucharada y cucharada de helado.

–Tenías razón Teru –añadió Kurosaki– es un tipo raro, pero no parece peligroso. ¿Sabés que me dijo al final? –preguntó dejando atrás el tono serio que había adquirido anteriormente y ella asintió– me dijo que le gustabas y que te tenía como objetivo.

–¿¡Qué!

Teru explotó del enojo y de un sobresalto se paró sobre el sofá gritando todo tipo de insultos:

–¡Maldito Akira! ¡¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Acaso está loco? ¡Como si yo quisiera estar con alguien como él! ¡Es repugnante! ¡No solo me robó mi primer beso, sino que te usó a ti, Kurosaki! ¡Es un maldito! ¡Maldito, maldito Akira! ¡Cuando lo encuentre se va a tener que preparar ahora que sé kendo!

El rubio sonrió para sí y dio fuego a un cigarrillo en su boca en medio del algarabío que estaba dando Teru, para volver a ser Kurosaki Tasuku, el conserje abusivo.

–¡Ya cálmate enana! –le gritó– además no te di permiso para que te pararas y empieces a gritar, quiero ver la televisión.

Teru volvió a sentarse obediente y no dijo nada. Tasuku la miró: tenía la cara de estar terriblemente ofendida, lo que lo hizo reír un poco. Rápidamente le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y reposó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, al lado de su porción de helado casi derretida. La vitalidad de Teru era deslumbrante, tanto, que a veces lo hacía sentir viejo.

–Bien, ahora que te callaste te voy a decir que le contesté a Akira.

Inmediatamente Tasuku se aproximó más a ella para responderle en un susurro, dejando sus caras a unos escasos centímetros, casi nada para que los labios de ambos chocaran.

–Le dije que tenía las de perder. Y que tú eres mía…

El corazón de Teru se aceleró y parecía que iba a salirse y explotar, o lo que sucediese primero. Sólo faltaba un pequeño empujoncito para que se besaran y Kurosaki le sacara el sabor amargo de la boca que le había dejado ese maldito de Akira. Acababa de decir que era suya, ¡claro que lo era! ¿Qué estaba esperando para demostrarlo? Teru sintió que ese sería el momento que se había estado imaginando hace bastante. Kurosaki y ella. Un beso. Ella lo estaba mirando expectante, quería que sucediera. El flequillo rubio tapaba la vista de Kurosaki, pero Teru sabía que él la estaba mirando, sentía que él también quería hacerlo, además, ya estaban abrazados, se estaban sintiendo el uno al otro, era la situación perfecta, como otras tantas habían tenido. Cerró los ojos y esperó que los labios de su querido Daisy llegaran.

Pero Kurosaki la apartó en un milisegundo.

–Después de todo, eres mi sirvienta.


End file.
